Say It Again
by Toesocks29
Summary: She felt him lean against her back, his broad chest pressing her deeper into the mattress "You little prude" he breathed into her ear "You don't even know how to..." he put a lot of emphasis' on the next nasty word.
1. Don't Make A Sound

_Mkay, let's pretend that Mary and John are at the daycare, Sam is taking care of a big fight, and Edilio is being awesome (like usual) and takes Little Pete off Astrid's hands for a while. _

_Everyone see's Drake as a sadistic, sociopath, who is insane and likes to kill people._

_Well I see him as all that and incredibly hot. _

_Enjoy! _

_(This takes place in the middle of Gone and Hunger__,more towards Gone though__)  
_

0o0o0o

Sleep was sacred to Astrid, there was always something wrong in the FAYZ that required Sam. It was her job to make sure he kept it together, to stay by his side when he needed her. So when Edilio offered to keep a watch on Little Pete for the night, Astrid went right to her bed.

She dreamed of her parents; kind, beautiful and perfect in her eyes. They had attended every school event; they all went to church every Sunday together. She missed listening to her kind pastors words…

Something made her jolt from her deep sleep, a sickening feeling the pit of her stomach was making its way through her entire body. Something was off; there was someone else in the room with her…

"Don't make a sound"

Astrid went to scream but Drake's whip hand had slithered around her neck and covered her mouth. She bit down on the rubbery material and gnawed on it, Drake chuckled in the background.

"Say one word and I'll rip your head right off your shoulders" he muttered darkly into her ear.

She glared, as if she could with that hand of his on her lips!

Astrid considered herself a forgiving person, trying to be a good role model for the handful of kids that looked up to her; but forgiving Drake was something she could never do. She hated him!

The moon was the only source of light that flooded into Astrid's once closed and covered window, this bastard must have slipped in while everyone else in the FAYZ was sleeping or at Albert's homemade club. All he had to use was the brute strength of his arm to raise the locked glass up and shove the curtains aside.

"I was expecting to find Sammy here, but finding his little whore is even better"

"Lem mi Ge!" she said hotly against his whip hand, the force on her throat tightened ever so lightly.

"Didn't I say not to speak? He growled "Keep talking bitch, and I'll make sure that wetback has another grave to dig!"

Edilio! He was just downstairs; surely when Drake smashed her window open it had made a sound.

_Unless Drake already slashed him to pieces _she thought sadly…no! Little Pete was downstairs too, Drake wouldn't leave her sibling alone, he'd kill them both. But the FAYZ wall was still up, so Little Pete had to be alive and well.

"I really want to kill you" Drake whispered "You know? Rip out all that pretty silver hair of yours, mangle up your arms a little bit, I'd make you suffer…"

She breathed in deeply through her nose and squeezed her eyes shut, this boy had burned down her house, forced her to call Pete a retard; he was truly a sadist. But she had to be strong, like Brianna!

_Don't show fear or pain,_ she thought to herself, _pretend like he's not even there._

But it was hard when her only means of breathing was wrapped in his whip.

She was sitting up; her light blue bed sheets were twisted around her legs. Her creamy colored nightgown was bunched up around her hips; she was scared to move her hands to rub the sleep out of her eyes. It had to be at least one in the morning; Drake couldn't hold her hostage in this room until seven o clock rolled around. Sam would come looking for her!

"I can feel your heartbeat, it's fast and quick, terrified aren't you?"

She shook her head against the binding, but he was right, she could feel her heart pumping twice its normal rate because of the state of pure fear she was in.

"I'm gonna release you, but make any sounds or movements towards the door. I'll squeeze you until your organs pop outta your ears"

Slowly, the slick binding slid off her mouth and neck, she breathed in three good intakes of air.

"Good girl, now…where is Sam?"

She turned to face him…err his outline; the moonlight illuminated his shaggy black mop of hair and brute muscle. His good arm was bulkier then any of the boys in town, and he was taller, probably had a few inches on Sam.

"I have no idea where Sam is" she said calmly.

SMACK! The very tip of his whip barely slashed against her cheek, she pressed a hand to her cheek that was beginning to burn. It felt like pricking yourself on a piece of glass.

"I'm trying to be gentle with you, next time I won't be as nice" he hissed.

Astrid rubbed her check tenderly and glared at Drake, "We broke up" she lied "He moved out, I don't know where he's at."

"Liar" he snapped and in a flurry of movement he had her right leg wound in rubber.

"Lie again and this leg is gonna fly out the window"

"That would attract some attention now wouldn't it?"

Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she could see his teeth bared in a snarl; his entire face was contorted in rage. He knew she was right and hated it.

"Yes, but the sound of me cutting that pretty neck of yours wouldn't travel that far" he sneered.

Astrid felt the color from her face drain, she looked at the tip of Drake's whip; it was nestled in between that crease where her leg and knee met. It looked like the end of a snail's tail, dull and soft, and felt like it too.

"You think I could cut you with this?" Drake asked with a smirk towards his arm "Some genius you are" he snorted. He pulled out what looked like a switchblade out of his pocket.

"Some genius you are for slipping in here!" Astrid retorted "You can't keep me locked in here; Sa- Edilio will come looking for me!"

"Oh so your fucking the Boy Wonder _and _the wetback?" he taunted "Doesn't surprise me"

She cringed at the phrase 'fucking', she preferred the term 'fooling around' or 'sleeping with' but that was because of her religious beliefs! She thoroughly believed that intercourse was meant to be shared between a married man and woman on their wedding night. Besides, she was too busy at the FAYZ to think about pleasure; small kisses between her and Sam were the smallest ounces of said pleasure she received.

"I would 'fuck' so many girls at my Uncles place in Florida" he said.

Astrid's cheeks burned, why was he telling her this? Because he knew that the word 'fuck' made her fidgety?

"Where is Sam?"

"I don't know"

He twisted her leg painfully; her body followed the limbs movement so now she lay on her stomach.

"Where is Sam?" he demanded angrily, clearly pissed with the lack of screaming.

"I don't know Drake!"

"Lower your voice; I don't want your 'Rican pimp to hear us!"

"He's not my-ah!"

That hand of his squeezed her leg.

Hard.

She muffled her scream into her pillow and clenched her fists, her fingernails dug into her palms.

"Ah so you're a screamer and a nail digger, the girls I fucked would only whimper and clutch at my back. Not much of a response."

"Probably because you didn't give them enough for a grand response!" she snapped back, trying to ignore the pain rocketing up and through her leg.

She felt him lean against her back, his broad chest pressing her deeper into the mattress "You prude bitch" he breathed into her ear "You don't even know how to _fuck_" he put a lot of emphasis' on that nasty word.

She swallowed "I thought I was _fu-fucking _Sam and Edilio" she whispered shakily. His closeness made her uneasy.

He barked out a laugh, "Oh my! God's little angel said fuck, send out a nun to smack her"

In a much darker tone, he pressed his head closer to hers and whispered…

"Say it again"

Astrid was shaking, why did he have to be so close? His breath was cascading down on her, making her hair flutter and tickle her ear. His body was warm, everything about him was warm.

With another twist to her badly bruised leg he repeated his demand "Face me and say it again"

She groaned at the numbing sensation on her leg and turned her head to his, she could barely make out his face but his icy blue eyes were noticeable. She wanted to stall him until morning, because then Sam would blast him out the window.

With shaky breaths she parted her lips

"Fuck"

The forbidden word tingled on her tongue; it was foreign to her…

"Again. Open your eyes and look at me"

"Why? Please don' make-AH!"

His grip was becoming firmer, and his eyes were ablaze with some kind of sick flame. She gulped and stared at him.

"Fuck"

He seemed to be getting quite a thrill out of this, seeing her trying to spit out the word like it was a sour taste in her mouth.

"Again"

"Fuck"

He shuddered and buried his face into her wavy hair; she went to protest but the ever remaining grip on her leg stopped her. He didn't even have to tell her this time, she breathed the word and focused on the number of stars starting to disappear from her view. Sam would check on her soon…

She gasped suddenly; there was something on her ear…oh!

Drake had latched onto her earlobe, his teeth scraping against the flesh and as much as she hated it, ripples of shock mixed with pleasure ricocheted through her entire frame. He was munching on her like she was some kind of FUCKING delicacy!

"Stop" she demanded weakly

"Again" he whispered hotly against her ear, he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue causing a small groan to escape Astrid's mouth.

"Fu-fuck"

It was getting much harder to talk with him nibbling on her like that. Though, the pain of her bruised leg was beginning to dull because of the sociopaths' actions.

"I like it when you talk dirty" he rasped, uncoiling his whip from her leg. Prickling sensations ran up and down her newly freed limb as the blood flow returned.

"I hate you!" she spat, trying to inch her head away. But he would have none of that, and held her in place with a firm hand. She was still on her stomach with his good hand pressed firmly against her skull; he was kneeling beside her bed, his whip hand rested by his side. Coiled, but could attack in a second.

He was hunched over her so he could reach her ear; slowly he began to make his way down to her neck. It was pure sin that somewhere deep down she was enjoying his caresses, she wanted to fight him off but the bruise on her leg kept her at bay.

She wiggled against the bed once he reached a specific spot on her neck; Sam had kissed only the side of her neck but never THERE! Right where her collarbone and neck joined, Drake was taking his time. Slowly sucking on that point, nipping at it and licking it afterward; she closed her eyes and moaned, giving in to his sinner lips…

"Yo! Astrid you up?" Edilio's voice sounded at the door with a loud knock.

Drake stopped instantly, his eyes landed on hers and glared.

"Tell anyone I was here…I'll come back and strangle that retard brother of yours in his sleep" he threatened. But it wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

She nodded weakly and watched him bound out the window and into the growing dawn, she turned onto her side and winced at the pain in her leg. The sensations in her neck were dying away without his mouth there; she shuddered and called out to Edilio that she was indeed up.

0o0o0o

_This is just Chapter One, we have two more chapters before we're done. _

_In __Lies __a certain passage caught my eye _

**SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ ****LIES****!**

"_**The mere mention of Drake Merwin gave Astrid chills. Drake was –had been- a boy who proved all by himself that you didn't have to be an adult to be evil. Drake had been Caine's number one henchman. He had kidnapped Astrid. Forced her with threats, with sheer terror to ridicule her own brother to his face.**_

_**He had burned Astrid's house. **_

_**He had also whipped Sam so badly that Sam had almost died. **_

_**Astrid did not believe in hate. She believed in forgiveness. But she had not forgiven Drake. Even with him dead, she had not forgiven him. **_

_**She hoped there was a hell. A real hell, not some metaphorical one, so that Drake could be there now, burning for all eternity**_

"_**Drake's dead" Astrid said evenly. **_

_If you reread this chapter, you'll notice I mentioned forgiveness and her not being able to give that to Drake. I believe that is a key in their "relationship" if you want to call it that. I'm not even calling it that, because he's kind of fused together with Brittney and also very dangerous. _

_Still, they'd have some pretty hawt smex; D _

…_.you know…if he wasn't fused together with a ten year old. _

_Review if you want to see the next chapter! _


	2. Just the Person I Wanted to See

_Are you ready boys and girls? _

_I do hope so. _

_Enjoy! _

_;D_

0o0o0o

Sam's fists were clenched into tight balls, his hazel eyes were bloodshot, and kids kept firing questions at him

"What happened to our food?"

"Hey! Did you see Whip Hand bolt by?"

"Where's Lana? My arm kills!"

Astrid watched from inside Ralphs, the glass door was smashed and the entire metal entrance way had been mangled. Drake had snuck in and stolen the remainder of their food; precious boxes of crackers, half moldy loaves of bread, condiments; everything had been snatched by the sneaky bastard. Edilio had sent out troops to root through everyone's homes and bring anything edible back to Ralphs, where it would be guarded 24/7. Half filled boxes of candy, gum, and cans of beans were the only luck they had so far.

Astrid touched her neck lightly, it had been two weeks since Drake had broken in to her room and…she shuddered. He hadn't slashedher to pieces but the dark rumble in his voice, the deadly threats and feel of his lips on her neck…she shuddered again.

When Sam had seen her later in the day, his eyes noticed her small limp and demanded to see her leg. Drake's whip had coiled so tightly around the limb, that it made walking hard if not difficult. The bruise was in the shape of a large snack that twisted around her leg. Astrid didn't even have to say anything; the bruise shape gave it away. Sam narrowed her eyes at her and then proceeded to blast a light ray into the sky. Anger flooded his facial features as he took his hands in his and said she needed to tell him everything. And she did…just not certain parts.

Astrid sighed and walked over to the group of kids and Sam, he was still staring at Ralphs with a comatose expression. She touched his shoulder and smiled weakly; the kids made gagging noises and became more agitated.

"What happened to our food Sam?"

"Oh my God! GET ME LANA!"

"I want my mommy!"

Astrid closed her eyes, "Listen, we're going to have a Town meeting shortly, just began walking to the church. Sam will be there in a few"

The kids grumbled and began walking in the direction of the church; Sam breathed in deeply and gave her a sideways squeeze hug.

"I'd snap if it wasn't for you" he murmured and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Astrid nuzzled his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, what were they going to do?

0o0o0o

The meeting had gone as expected; antsy kids couldn't sit still, middle scholars made accusations that the 'freaks' were getting all the good food. A few fights broke out, tears were shed and plans were made to start gathering any type of food and bring it straight to Ralphs. A few kids stormed out and went to protect their edibles.

Sam sighed as he watched the retreating figures of the kids; he gazed over at Edilio and Lana.

"Lana, how many rooms are in that hotel of yours?" he asked.

Lana pondered for a moment, her eyes looking upward as if calculating.

"There's twenty rooms a floor, and there's about ten floors. You do the math"

"Are there fridges in each one?"

Lana nodded, "Mostly filled with just candy but-"

Sam didn't let her finish, "Edlilo, I want you and some soldiers to clear out as much food as you can find, and bring it right to Ralphs" he said.

"Check the pantries, fridges, basement; everywhere."

Edilio nodded and looked over at a few stragglers of his army; they stood up from the church pews and padded over. As he began giving orders, Astrid walked over to Sam.

"Do you mind watching Little Pete for a bit?" she asked "I'd like to go help them"

Sam smiled weakly, "Sure thing"

Astrid returned the smile and pecked him quickly on the lips; she felt her heart flutter at the small contact. Waving goodbye, she followed Edilio out of the church and to the hotel.

0o0o0o

Two pop cans and three Snickers bars, that's all she found in the first small fridge.

Astrid licked her lips as her stomach grumbled at the sight of candy. She could almost taste the delicious mixture of caramel, chocolate and a dash of nuts. And the Pepsi, running down her throat as the crisp taste filled her mouth. One little bite wouldn't hurt….

She shook her head, "Don't be selfish!" she scolded herself.

The other kids were just as hungry as she was, it wouldn't be right to snatch a bar for herself.

Edilio had summoned five soldiers; each tackled two rooms a floor. Of course food wasn't the only thing the soldiers were told to retrieve; cleaning supplies, bed sheets, blankets, pillows, toilet paper and other necessities had to be collected as well. All of it was to go to either the daycare or Ralph's for storage; first-aid kits, medicines, clean silverware, plates, bowls and more.

Astrid had stacked all the plates atop each other, placed the silverware in a baggie she had found. The sheets and pillows lay in a messy pile on the floor; she planned on folding them…right after she was done drooling in front of the fridge. She could practically smell the Snickers.

All rooms that had already been checked had been marked with a big 'X' on the door in Sharpie; Lana had gotten the card keys for each room and spread them out between all the cleaners. Astrid was the only one on the floor, the others had hastily thrown the food in a big can and continued onto the next floor, claiming they would come back later for the bed sheets and pillows. Astrid wanted to tackle one room at a time, sure it was slow work but at least she was being considerate.

"It probably would be a bad idea to give the little's caffeine" she mumbled as she picked up a can of lukewarm Pepsi.

The expiration date wasn't until two months from now, that was a relief. She grabbed the remaining can and stood up; Astrid placed the beverages on the counter and went back to the fridge, the three candy bars seem to taunt her, begging to be eaten…

The door to her room slammed shut, Astrid jumped at the noise, causing the Snickers to fly from her hands and onto the floor. She clutched at her chest, feeling her heart pounding against her palm.

"Just a draft" she muttered, but then her blood went cold as the lock clicked shut.

"Just the person I wanted to see"

Astrid whirled around and gasped as the smirk of Drake Merwin gleamed back at her. He stood in front of the doorway, blocking her only exit. His whip rippling as he eyed her, she was trapped.

Merwin looked at the spot where the Snickers lay, he licked his lips.

"I haven't had a Snicker in quite a while," he said taking a step forward. Astrid swallowed and took three steps back, looking for something to fend herself with.

"Chocolate and caramel is the best combo in my opinion"

"How did you get in here?" Astrid asked weakly.

Drake smirked, "Through the door like everyone else"

"Get out, before I-"

She cried out as his whip shot out and wrapped around her waist, she yanked at it, digging her nails into the rubbery material. Drake chuckled as he walked forward.

"What would you do?" he taunted "Bore me to death with the theory of evolution? Recite the German alphabet? You can't do shit."

She shoved his chest, still broad despite the lack of food, he stumbled back a step before laughing again. The constriction around her waist grew a bit tighter; Drake bent down to grab a lone Snicker and looked at it with great interest.

A part of Astrid told her to scream for help, but the sensible side reminded that the walls were soundproof and that she was could risk being injured by her holder or worse. She simply glared at him as he ripped the bar open with his teeth, the aroma flooded her nostrils and her mouth began to water.

"Don't" she said "You already stole the remainder of our food!"

"Would you like a bite?" he asked casually, ignoring her demand.

Her stomach grumbled but she did her best not to notice, Drake heard it though and stared at her midsection with a glint in his eyes.

"Sounds like you're hungry, we could share it…"

"No! Get this 'thing' off me!"

His good hand traveled up to her neck, she stiffened and his mouth curved into a wicked smile.

"I wonder what you would taste like with chocolate" he wondered aloud "Your skin alone tasted like honey, mix it up with some chocolate and I'd have one hell of a dessert"

"Don't touch me!" she snapped and reeled her head back, a blush made its way onto her cheeks as she recalled the past event between her and this bastard.

"Oh but you liked it so much the last time" he purred, Astrid's body then hit the floor as the whip jerked. Her palms hit the sheets first before she collapsed; Drake kneeled beside her as she tried to move away.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up onto his lap, Astrid yelped and wiggled against him in an effort to get off. She heard his breath hitch.

"Think about it" he whispered "Those other nimrods are all floors above us, I could make you scream and nobody would hear. All the things we could do…"

Astrid stiffened as she felt his arousal through his clothes, it prodded her backside, she was disgusted but could feel her body responding. Her nipples had gone erect and the smoothness of his voice had made her undergarments a bit moist. She was pissed but clearly aroused.

"Not in your life Merwin" she whispered.

We'll see about that"

A gasp erupted through Astrid as Drake went to work on her earlobe; her fists beat his whip weakly but each blow was less determined with each nip and lick her neck received. He paid extra special attention to that spot that made her writhe, going extremely slow and dragging his tongue across it. She wanted to fight him, wanted to scream for help and claw at his face; but she was too caught up in his actions. Sam had never made her respond this way, whimpering and groaning as his hot breath cascaded down her neck and into her back.

"Feels good doesn't it?" he breathed.

Astrid said nothing; instead she arched her neck towards him in a plea of sorts.

"Want more?" he asked teasingly, he wanted to make her beg for it. Wanted to hear her moan his name…

"Ye-yes" she whimpered, Drake traced her pulse point with the very tip of his tongue.

"Say please"

Astrid moaned and lolled her head against chest, "Please…"

He resumed biting and nipping her neck; her mewls and whimpers only turning him on even more. God he wanted to fuck her senseless, feel her tight virgin channel around his cock as she screamed his name and begged for more. He could feel his jeans tighten.

Stopping for a moment, he used his good arm to maneuver her so that she faced him. Her legs lying limp around his hips, her cheeks were red and her breath came out in low pants. Her eyes were tightly shut as he observed her; he could see her nipples straining against her bra and shirt.

His whip was still around her waist, so she could sit up and stop her from running away if she tried. Drake looked at the Snickers bar at his side and grinned deviously. He took a quick bit as Astrid opened her eyes and stared groggily at him, she went to speak but he silenced her as his lips crashed against hers.

Astrid groaned deeply as the taste of chocolate and caramel flooded her mouth, she jerked as Drake deepened the kiss so that the taste of him mixed with the candy. Astrid eagerly sucked in down, her taste buds cried out for more as Merwin's tongue probed the inside of her mouth. She unclenched her fists and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss even further to taste the chocolate that lingered.

Drake pulled away to her dismay and wiped the Snickers off his mouth, Astrid licked her upper lip to lap up the leftovers that had smeared across. She closed her eyes briefly to relish in the sensation.

But Drake had other plans; he pushed her backwards so she tumbled onto a few plush pillows. He gazed down at her, taking her flushed state and angry pout, the grip on her waist slackened. Her body relaxed as she took a few deep breaths, what was doing?

"You've had your fun" she said shakily, her thoughts still muddled from the kiss "Now leave"

He smirked devilishly at her and lowered his face to hers, "Fun's just beginning"

Within the blink of her eye, Drake had uncoiled his whip and pinned down both her hands with his good hand. She went to protest but he covered her mouth with his to stop her mid-shout. When he was done pleasuring her mouth again, she was unable to form words. Damnit.

"I'm able to do so much with this" Drake said with a nod towards his whip, his breathing was ragged with lust as she stared up at him.

"Let me show you"

Pop! Pop! Pop! The buttons on her shirt went flying as the whip ripped it into two pieces; Drake gleamed as her dark blue bra came into view. As the right strap was being lowered, Astrid began to panic.

"No!" she said "Don't you dare!"

She bucked frantically trying to push him off; Drake growled and pressed his body harder against hers. His hard member was directly atop her lower regions and she couldn't help the moan that she let out.

"I can't do that" she whispered "Don't ruin me"

Drake raised an eyebrow "Ruin you?" he asked skeptically. He pressed his mouth against her neck once again and she began to writhe against the carpet.

"For marriage!" she gasped out "For my-OH!"

Her bra had been slipped off without her knowing and now Drake peppered kisses along her breasts. She moaned vocally, whimpering as she began to grind her hips into his.

"Hnn-oh…oh….OH!"

Her moans were like music to his ears, and when she began to grind against him he nearly came right on the spot. His cock cried out to be inside her; he badly wanted to pound into her and claim her as his. She yelped his name as he latched onto the right breast, biting her nipple and sucking on the pink colored flesh as she begin kissing whatever part of him she could reach.

He had let go of her hands and tore off his shirt; sweat gleamed on his skin, lean strong muscles fell under the assault of her hands as she shamelessly rubbed circles around his abs and pectorals. She began feeling a foreign sensation in the pit of her belly; it wasn't hunger but something totally new. Her underwear was moist with juices, she groaned as she grabbed his head and pulled him up for a searing kiss.

It was heaven and hell mixed into one, she pushed all rational thoughts out of her head while focusing on the taste of Drake Merwin in her mouth. The image of Sam's face if he saw her like this was not thought of, the hunger she had felt lately was gone, just pleasure coursed through her body like a wildfire…

"Astrid!"

Her eyes snapped open. Sam pounded at the door and called out her name again, it sounded like a lot of people were with him.

Drake swore under his breath and glared at the door, his eyes were a mix of lust and rage when he looked back at her.

"I will finish what I started" he growled. Astrid's breath hitched and she swallowed deeply.

"I look forward to it" she replied.

It took him mere seconds to throw his shirt back on and open the window leading outside, with a final glance at her, she watched him for the second time bound out of her sight.

0o0o0o

_Hope you all are hot and bothered now…I was while writing this! Lol _

_Who knew little Christian Astrid could be so vocal huh? _

_Next chapter is the last and final one, and trust me, Drake shall finish what he started. _

_Review please! _


	3. Nice to see you too, babe

_Warning: The following chapter includes, __**MAJOR **__adult themes and coarse language. If you feel uncomfortable with reading such themes, I suggest you to return to a different page. _

0o0o0o

By the time Drake reached Clifftop Forest, where all the stolen food lay; he was out of breath, his shirt was half on and anger flooding through his body.

He slammed his fist into a nearby tree and ignored the gashes that formed, blood dripped from his fingers and into his clenched fist. He squeezed his hand tighter and watched the blood bubble back up. He growled and pounded the tree again and again, taking his frustration out on something! Pieces of bark were now mixed into his wounds but he didn't care, it didn't hurt him. He smacked his whip into the branches and closed his eyes as leaves cascaded down onto his face and shoulders.

Leave it to Sammy to ruin what would have been a very rewarding hook up, a few minutes more and he would have had that virgin popped and screaming his name. He groaned and sat down next to the backpack filled with food, licking his lips he grabbed a piece of stale bread from the bag and stuffed it into his mouth. He hadn't eaten real food in such a long time, despite the staleness he could feel his stomach cry as he gobbled down the rest of the crust. Even the crumbs that had fallen onto his shirt were munched up, the taste of the Snickers was stuck in the back of his mouth; he flicked his tongue over his back molars and tried to suck up the remaining chocolate.

Where could he and Astrid go to finish the job? Definitely not anywhere in Perdido Beach, finding her at Clifftop Hotel had been sheer luck, meeting her there again would be a good place to fuck. But he didn't want to risk being caught.

Her house was a definite no; anywhere in Perdido Beach was a definite no.

Sam had guards stationed up at the power plant.

Coates Academy was the only place he could think of, but getting her there would be a hassle. Thankfully, Caine was still in his coma so that was one obstacle out of the way. But Diana was still snooping around…

He groaned again and got up from the grass; he rubbed his face with his good hand and gazed in the direction of the Clifftop Hotel. Kids were carrying out bins full of food, sheets; pillows and more; they were being loaded into trucks and driving back to the beach. Drake squinted and saw Astrid and Sam leave the hotel, holding hands and smiling. She had been given a new shirt and was gazing at Sam affectionately. Drake snorted, she probably told him some bull shit story about Drake attacking her and how she tried to fight him off. Played the damsel in distress card…

0o0o0o

Astrid sat in the back of a rusty pickup truck, rubbing Pete's arm as he played his game lazily, Sam had found a new shirt for her in the maid's storage room and helped her clear out the rest of the room. She told him her shirt had caught on a nail and she had fallen, he bought it and press anymore on the subject.

This needed to stop.

Drake was a monster, not capable of love or affection, he didn't care about her. Unlike Sam, whose love for her only grew stronger every day, he was her true love. Sam didn't terrorize people, didn't set houses aflame…and didn't make her respond the way Drake did.

Sam gave her kisses that made her heart flutter and made her stomach filled with butterflies. But when Drake's teeth scraped across her neck, the taste of him and chocolate mixed in her mouth, and his lips were on her breasts…her stomach would fill with a foreign sensation that she knew to be arousal and desire.

Astrid couldn't lie to herself, deep down she wanted Drake to come back. Wanted him to come back and do things to make her feel that intoxicating sensation again and again. But she was now bent on never seeing Drake again, and if she did she would be prepared.

Edilio sat across from her, staring at the sky, probably counting the number of clouds soaring by. Astrid liked Edilio; he was friendly, brave and an all around nice kid. He had trained other kids to defend themselves and was a very important person in the FAYZ.

"Hey Edilio?" Astrid called over the rumbling of the truck "Can you help me with something?"

Edilio turned her eyes onto her; they were a deep chocolate brown, almost like a Labrador's.

"Sure thing, what's up?"

Astrid bit her lip, "I wanna learn how to shoot a gun"

0o0o0o

For the next three days; Edilio showed Astrid how to properly handle a firearm, how to aim and which areas to shoot at. He also taught her how to fight, simple moves but effective, she could remove herself from a headlock and use objects around her as weapons if a gun wasn't available. She would never kill somebody, but it felt good to know she had the skills to fend for herself.

"Breathing is important" Edilio said during one of their sessions, he demonstrated with flick of his hand towards his nose.

"If you're in a fight, inhale through your nose and out through the mouth"

Astrid mimicked Edilio and inhaled deeply through her nose, and out her mouth. She could feel her body relaxing from the recent sparring session between her and Edilio, her lungs filling up and then emptying. He was a good teacher, patient and calm, never got angry at her or laughed when she made a mistake.

They would have these sessions in the outskirts of town, so it wasn't so nosy and they could concentrate better. They were about twenty feet away from the old apartment complex, in the middle of the old cannery. Astrid could barely see Coates Academy from where she stood.

"Excellent, good job today"

Astrid smiled, sweat trickled down her back. She wore a light T-shirt, shorts and sneakers, her back was covered in dust because she had requested to know how to escape if she was pinned down.

"We're finished already?" she asked.

"You're a tough, _chicka" _Edilio snickered "Wearing me out."

Astrid laughed, "You sure you're not ditching me to go eat?" she teased.

His cheeks reddened, "What? No way! I-"

He stopped short as a loud rumble erupted from his stomach; a sheepish smile crept up on his face.

"Go eat Master Edilio; I'll be here when you get back" she chuckled.

0o0o0o

Drake watched the wetback run off, Astrid waved him goodbye and then proceeded to stretch. She bent down to touch her toes; Drake smirked as the muscles in her back tightened, he was mad he'd have to end this enticing little show. But he'd be sure to explore her body more once they got to Coates.

Bug had been walking around Perdido Beach, on his way back to Coates, he spotted Astrid and Edilio handling guns and shooting them off at targets. He reported back to Drake, who then figured out the perfect way to capture Astrid. The pair had chosen the old cannery for a reason, it was quiet and nobody could be harmed if Astrid happened to miss a target.

Drake had chosen a black SUV with tinted windows; he waited until nightfall to begin driving. The car was now hidden behind a huge rock pile on Trotters Ridge. He crept into the complex; nobody was living there thankfully, and waited for Astrid and Edilio to come for their daily sessions. Now Astrid was alone, nobody was around and the wetback wouldn't be coming back until he had eaten. It would take Drake mere minutes to gag her and drag her to the car.

Gag in hand; he jumped from the balcony and onto the ground. Being as quiet as possible, he walked over to Astrid; she was still oblivious and now reaching up to the sky. A few more feet, he was almost there…he could smell the brand of shampoo she used. He heard her inhale through her nose and then…

With a shout, she turned and aimed her fist into his cheek. Drake, stunned by the movement, barely dodged the assault. Their gazes locked, but Astrid was quick! She ran headfirst into his stomach; Drake cursed as the wind got knocked out of him, he lashed his whip at her but she rolled out of the way just in time.

"Nice to see you too, babe" he teased.

"Get out of here!" she hissed, she jumped up from the ground and got into a proper fighting stance.

Drake laughed, "Good job Karate Kid, is it wax off, wax on? I always forget"

He lunged, slamming his body into Astrid's and into the dusty ground. She dug her fingernails into his skin, and tried to claw at his face. Drake chuckled and merely dodged the swipes.

"SAM! SAM! SAM! I'TS DRA-"

Drake cut her off by slamming his lips onto hers, Astrid yelped into his mouth and continued thrashing. Drake pressed his body against her to hold her down, while removing his mouth. He instantly tied the gag around her mouth tightly and slithered his whip around her waist. Her face was contorted into rage, her eyes were flashing with anger. Drake grinned, stood up and then hoisted her over his shoulder; and began jogging back to the car.

0o0o0o

Astrid could not pull the gag down or untie it; Drake obviously knew how to tie very tight knots. Her fists beat against his back and yanked at his hair. The apartments were beginning to grow smaller as Drake jogged farther away from them. Damn it!

"Pretty good moves back there" Drake complimented "Though the stance was a bit off, your legs were too close together"

"LET ME GO!" she screamed against the gag. But it only came out as muffled words.

Her T-shirt had rolled up to just below her breasts; his soft hair was brushing up against the exposed skin. Drake laughed and bit her side lightly.

"Oh look, there's our ride"

She saw the shadow of a car and began kicking her legs, but Drake would have none of that, so his whip hand wrapped around her feet and squeezed. Her mouth was gagged, her legs were bound, her beating against his back didn't seem to do much damage, except make him wince a little. And now, she was going to be taken even farther from Perdido Beach.

Fantastic.

0o0o0o

Before placing her in the passenger seat, he tied rope around her legs and arms, but did remove the gag. Nobody was going to hear her anyway.

She sat beside him with an angry pout on her face, some strands of her ponytail had fallen out and her clothes were dusty. Drake's back was probably spotted with bruises because of her, and there were scratches on his arms from when managed to claw him. Drake put the car in drive and began driving towards Coates.

His father had let him drive a few times, they'd go to an abandoned parking lot and Drake would learn how to back up, parallel-park and even do some doughnuts in the winter. It was like riding a big go cart in his mind, he was a very careful driver too.

"The Headmaster has a very nice desk, smooth wood, nice designs" he said casually "Would you rather fuck there or someplace else?" he asked.

An image of her naked on that desk, papers scattering as he pounded into her, the drawers shaking with intensity, came to mind. Mmmm, he could not wait to get to Coates…

"Take me home! Now!" she demanded, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Nah, why go through all that trouble just to take you home?"

"Sam will find me"

"Sam is a little bitch; he won't get ten feet near Coates without pissing himself"

"I hate you!"

"Really now? I never would have guessed" he said sarcastically.

He pulled into Coates and parked the car; he jumped out and walked over to Astrid's door. He reached for her and she squirmed away.

"I will drag you out of this car" he said darkly.

Astrid shook her head and curled her fingers around the arm rest, in an effort to hold herself in. She looked nervous and scared now that she was in Coates territory. He grabbed her shoulder and yanked her towards him, she yelped as she was pulled out of the car and onto his shoulder. He kicked the door closed and muttered a curse under his breath.

Coates Academy was a school for wealthy families and troubled children; it was a magnificent building made of stone and wood that stood at least twenty stories. The double doors leading inside were made of pure mahogany and had shiny brass door handles; the inside had a beautiful glass chandelier that reflected light when the sunlight hit it. Enormous glass windows let in sunlight and made the building look a little less scary. The wooden floors were dusty from months of not being cleaned, and the ruby red carpet needed to be vacuumed badly.

It reminded Astrid of Hogwarts, like the Gryffindor common room colors, gold and red.

"Nice décor'" she muttered.

Drake didn't respond but kept walking until he reached an elevator, he pressed the button that would take them up and waited, still holding Astrid on his shoulder.

The bell dinged and the doors opened, he punched in floor number thirteen and the doors closed, low jazz began to play as they began to ascend.

"Did you know that number thirteen is considered unlucky?" she asked.

Drake smirked "Guess that's why they put me there huh?"

The bell dinged and the doors opened, Astrid looked over Drake's shoulder to see a vast hallway. Ten doors were on each side on the floor, she guessed they were dorm rooms. Each door had a number, Drake walked down the hallway, whistling softly.

As much as Astrid tried to ignore it, Drake smelled really good. It was like a mix of vanilla, Dove soap and fireplace smoke. She wondered if it was some kind of cologne or if he just smelled like that.

Drake stopped in front of door number 313; Astrid remembered her comment about the number thirteen and bit her tongue. He opened the door and walked in, turning around and almost smashing her head into the border, he closed and locked the door. Her stomach dropped.

He slid her off his shoulder with a grunt, Astrid bolted to the door and started to shake the doorknob, it wouldn't open! She spun her head back to Drake who smirked and held up a single set of keys, there had to be at least a hundred of them on the ring. He had locked the door with one of those keys!

"You! You! Ugh!"

She shoved past him and towards the double doors that led to a balcony, she glanced down and her breath hitched, she had to be at least fifty feet up off the ground. She gripped the balcony in frustration and let out a deep breath. She heard Drake chuckle behind her, and felt his whip slither around her waist and tug.

"Get away from me" she said through gritted teeth.

He walked towards her and rested his chin on the top of her head; she gave a disgusted sigh and shrugged him off. He growled and grabbed her arm tightly; Astrid shook her head and tugged her arm free. She sunk her nails into the whip and yanked, trying to rip it off. Drake chuckled deeply and bit into her ear softly.

"No!" she gasped "Don't even start that!"

"Start what?" he murmured, moving down towards that sweet spot on her neck.

Astrid held in a moan, "Start…you know what!"

"What? Making you wet?"

She squirmed as his tongue touched that weak spot, she could feel her underwear getting moist already. Stupid Drake and his stupid voice and his stupid cologne!

"I'll scream"

"Sound proof walls, besides, everyone in Coates hates Sam. Caine would have you tortured or worse"

He did have a point, but she didn't want to sleep with him! She was raised to believe that sex was to be between a married couple, who loved each other and cared for one another. She didn't love Drake, she wasn't even sure if she liked him! But she did lust after him damn it, her body was responding to Drake and she couldn't help it.

Would it be that bad to give in? Drake obviously knew the right places to please her; he hadn't been horribly brutal or forced himself onto her. She could have fought him off, could have tried harder to escape, but she hadn't! For once, she didn't listen to reason, and let out a long moan.

"You're a monster Drake" she whimpered, he was now nibbling the skin atop her collarbone.

His good hand gripped her waist so her backside was against his chest, she could feel his member, hard against her. She let out a groan and pressed against him even more; Drake's breath hitched and she let a smirk flit across her face. The whip fell from her waist and she was spun around to face him, he wasted no time in pressing his lips harshly against hers. He tasted like strawberries and cream, her favorite dessert. Her arms wrapped around his neck and inhaled, God yes he smelled fantastic!

They parted but only for a moment, Drake used those milliseconds to tug her shirt off and stare down ravenously at her bra clad breasts. Astrid blushed as she felt her nipples press against the fabric.

"On the bed" Drake ordered, his tone was breathy because of his arousal.

Astrid wasted no time in climbing on top of the plush bed; it was quite comfy; it had to be a queen sized. The sheets weren't silk but felt smooth and cool against her heated skin, her eyes glanced over at Drake who was now bare of his shirt and jeans. His build was perfect, she had never doubted his strength but it was now just dawning on her that he could do some damage. His boxers had pitched a tent, showing the evidence of his arousal. Her mouth had gone dry.

"Shorts, off" he said.

Astrid glared at him "You could ask a little nicer" she complained.

Drake smirked and walked closer, his whip flowing above his head. She held his icy gaze for a moment before turning her head sideways.

"Please, take your shorts off" he drawled, his voice had a nice vibration to it. Her heart began to pound.

With slow movements, she pulled the piece of clothing off in a teasing manner. She was going purposely slow, just to make him sweat.

Drake's eyes were fixed on the more and more of creamy flesh that was exposed, damn that little bitch! She was purposely teasing him; but he'd remind her who was in charge here once things got heated. But for now, he would enjoy the show.

Astrid knew he was holding himself back, his hands were clenched into tight fists, swallowing and biting his cheek. Obvious signs of frustration and restraint, she thought.

The shorts were discarded, thrown on the floor in a clump; she was kneeling on the sheets and eyeing her bra straps. Her fingertips ghosted against the skin on her shoulder, Drakes mouth was in a firm line but his eyes bugged out slightly. Astrid took a deep breath and undid the clasp in the back; the straps were loose now and fell off easily.

Drake bit his lip so hard he drew a bit of blood, fucking God she was perfect. Her skin was creamy, like vanilla, her stomach was flat and he could see faint traces of abs. He remembered her refusing to eat junk food and stuck to a very healthy diet. She bore no scars, no scratches or bruises, her hair looked like light colored silver because it was so blond. It was still tied up, but he'd be sure to take it out the hair tie. Her nipples were a light pink and he couldn't wait to continue what he had started four days ago.

He didn't focus too much on breast size, but Astrid had to be at least a B, the lack of food was effecting her development obviously. But he discarded the thought; he wasn't one to judge a girl only on her breast size.

Astrid lowered her eyes to the ground, "You coming or not?"

Drake strode over; his fingers curled around her chin and jutted it up.

"You have no idea."

He went right to work, pushing her onto the mattress and latching his lips on the nearest breast. His fingers tweaked and massaged the other; Astrid was gasping, and wiggling against the bed in seconds. He swirled his tongue across the nub and bit it softly, his name escaped her lips and he dug his fingertips into her hip tightly. The whip lay limp on the floor and a very dirty thought crossed Drake's mind, he smiled wickedly but continued to pleasure her via breasts.

Astrid arched against Drakes mouth, her hands clawed at the bed sheets and small whimpers escaped her mouth. She was very wet, feeling the moisture leak through her underwear and onto the mattress. How was it he could make her respond this way? In just a few moments, she was soaking and he hadn't even done much!

She felt her underwear being tugged at and became puzzled, his good hand was still rubbing her, what was pulling at her?

She opened her eyes and yelped; Drake's whip had wrapped around the rim of the clothing and was slowly pulling it down. She sat up, to yank them away from the tentacle but Drake wouldn't have it, and he shoved her back down.

"Get it away from me" she snapped, but was curious as to what Drake had in mind.

His eyes were twinkling and a lecherously grin crawled across his face, she wiggled as the piece of clothing was taken off completely, she felt the tip brush against her midsection and shuddered.

"You're a virgin, I have to prepare your body for it" he explained "If I don't; you'll be in a lot of pain."

Was he really concerned for her?

A jolt went through her; the tip of the whip pressed against the outer lips and began rubbing achingly slow. Astrid gasped when she felt her hips buck up, Drake watched in rapt fascination as he dragged the whip hand across her clitoris, she was trembling from pleasure.

It wasn't exactly fingering but pretty damn close, he could feel the silkiness of the lips and growing moisture as he teased and prodded her eager body. She wiggled slightly as he slowly inserted the whip into her; he trailed his fingers up and down her hip bone to calm her.

"No…no, stop, it hurts" she whimpered, her hands clutched at the bed sheets. Her inner walls clenched around the tentacle, trying to expel it.

"Just breathe" Drake said calmly "It gets better"

He could feel the thin barrier but did not move any further, he waited for her settle before rippling the whip slightly. Astrid shot her eyes open and mewled softly; she nodded her head, clearly pleased at the action.

"Do that again" she moaned.

Drake smirked and wiggled the whip a little harder; her back arched and she bobbed her hips up and down. He dragged out the whip halfway, only to shove it right back up, Astrid made small whimpers and moans and began to gyrate against the whip.

She felt dizzy, her womanhood was pulsing slightly, and she felt warm all over. The rippling, Drake's hand on her hip, and the sounds of her juices squelching against the whip was too much. Her lower regions ached with need and she was spiraling upwards in pleasure.

He pumped the whip steadily in and out of her; Astrid's cheeks were red and her breathing was heavy. She was making small whimpers and low moans, but Drake knew she was holding back. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the sheets; her fingernails were digging into her palms.

"Doesn't seem like you're enjoying yourself" Drake drawled "Perhaps I should stop."

He began to pull the whip out but Astrid wouldn't have it, she clenched hard around the whip, trying to hold it in while still moving against it.

"Don't" she whimpered.

"Do you want me to go faster?" he asked.

"…yes" Astrid murmured.

Drake smirked and began pulling in and out of Astrid's slippery chamber at a much faster pace. The girl cried out and began yelping out for him to go faster, he heard his name slip her lips and his eyes glinted with pride.

"Yes! Oh! OH! DRAKE!"

Astrid cried out as pleasure rocketed from her lower regions, all throughout her body, and down to her toes. A bright light flashed from behind her eyes and she arched up as much as could, before flopping back down onto the bed.

Drake waited a few moments for her eyes to flutter open, before slowly removing the whip; he leaned over and toyed with her earlobe using his fingertips. Watching her orgasm was slowly undoing him, it was taking all his self control not to just enter her and screw her genius brains out.

He inspected the light milky fluids that contrasted to the dark red of the whip, fixing his eyes on the dribbling liquids he asked how she felt.

"Breathless" she replied weakly. She truly did sound out of breath, Drake thought.

Astrid lay on the bed, her clear blue eyes were half lidded as she gazed up at the high ceiling; she had never felt such a sensation before! Her body was still tingling with aftershocks and she craved more of the emotion she was feeling.

She heard the sound of cloth hitting the floor and looked up, but when she went to look away, the damp whip shot over and held onto her chin tightly. Drake had removed his boxers and now stood off to the side, she spotted his member; it rose up from the thatch of pubic hair proudly. She squeezed her eyes shut but the whip shook her head, forcing her to open her eyes.

She had seen pictures of the male anatomy in school, but those 2-D pictures did no justice to the 'thing' before her. It took very monstrous; a tall pillar, with veins that could be seen against the flesh, and a head that already leaked pre-cum. She blushed darkly as Drake walked towards the bed, for the body part began bobbing up and down as he padded over.

His eyes were dark and the pupils were dilated, Astrid locked gazes with him as he swung a leg over her and shifted so his penis was directly at her entrance. Oh God she was really about to have sex…

Drake studied Astrid's facial expression, she was no doubt nervous but any resistance she had before was long gone. She knew what was about to happen and accepted it; he would be gentle upon breaking her hymen but after she became more comfortable, he'd fuck so her hard that even Sam would hear her wanton cries!

"It will hurt, but only for a moment" he explained, Astrid nodded softly.

"Ready?" he asked, then without waiting for an answer, he pushed in…_slowly. _

It was an odd feeling, a little uncomfortable at first, but when the head made contact with the barrier she began to squirm. How badly would it hurt? A pin prick? Or a punch to the nose?

Drake's breath caught in his throat, good God she was tight, and hot too! He savored the incredible warmth; closing his eyes briefly he felt the thin, fleshy barrier; he ground out a few words.

"Bite my shoulder….now"

Teeth latched onto him as he pushed through her hymen, he hissed through his teeth and held in a curse; fuck she had really bitten down.

On a scale of one to ten, the pain was at least an eight. She bit down on Drake in an effort not to scream, but as soon as the pain came, it was gone. And after several moments, Drake began to rock his hips slowly against hers.

The pacing was slow at first; she would get a slight jolt and coo out in delight. She could feel her heartbeat, nice and steady; she wrapped her arms around Drakes neck.

He began going faster, the whole mood switched from loving to fierce in a matter of moments, pressure began to build within Astrid and she noticed her hips had started to rise and meet his own. Her moans were getting much louder, sounding almost like yelps, shouts of excitement and the need to climax.

Each time she would arch, Drake's cock was clenched around tightly. He took that as his cue to ram into her harder and faster, he was losing himself to the mind blowing pleasure. She was crying out, writhing against him, meeting every powerful thrust all at the same time; her nails dug into his back. Astrid Ellison was fucking incredible.

She gave out one final scream of his name, signaling she had achieved release, that triggered Drake's own orgasm and he moaned out as her vagina clenched rapidly around him. He collapsed on top of her trembling body, his face buried in her hair, Astrid lifted a hand to the nap of his neck and stroked absent mindedly.

After a few moments, Drake pulled out of her, she did not speak as she sat up to go retrieve her clothes. But she was taken aback when Drake's good arm wrapped around her waist, and pulled her back to the bed. Astrid didn't fight the limb; instead, she nestled closer to him and closed her eyes.

Usually, Drake kicked girls out of bed and then fall asleep. But Astrid was warm and soft, and she fit right against his build perfectly, plus, he didn't want her running around Coates by herself.

He listened to her soft breathing, later tonight he'd drive her back to Perdido Beach, throw some dust on her clothes and make her claim she had been interrogated or some shit. But this little "affair" would not stop; he fully planned on kidnapping her again.

He smirked against her neck and kissed her softly, let the games began…

0o0o0o

_Want to know a secret? _

_This is the first time I've ever wrote an entire sex scene, I think I did pretty well for a first timer! _

_I noticed that Astrid doesn't have any "skillz" besides being smart; it would be really cool if Edilio actually trained her in the book series. Then she and Diana could have a total bitch/cat fight! Or she could take Drake down! Come on Astrid, be cooler! _

_*I don't wanna see any flames about the heavy description of the male anatomy or whip fingering, those are the reasons why I posted the warning* _

_I had this idea, of having Astrid whip out a gun and aim for Drake, and she was going to be screaming about the things he had done etc. They wouldn't have done it either…but where's the fun in that? _

_If time permits me to, I could write an alternate ending but we'll see…_


End file.
